Merciless Lover
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: It's been five years since he parted ways with Sasuke without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Uzumaki Naruto was reunited with him as his new boss. "You don't have to pay me if you become mine again..." [Smut] [BL]
1. Once Again

**Merciless Lover**

 **...**

 **Summary** : It's been five years since he parted ways with Sasuke without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Naruto was reunited with Sasuke as his new boss...

* * *

"Sasuke..." It's been five years since he parted ways with Sasuke... well more of he was the one who left the other. It's funny to think about it he loves Sasuke but he left him hanging.

Naruto found himself sighing and then he shook his head there's no time for him to sulk and reminisce the past. It's always been his resolve since he left Tokyo that he would forget his past and start a new life to a place where no one knows him. And forget Sasuke… and that wasn't exactly an easy task…

Naruto slapped his face, _"Didn't I just told myself not to think of him?! Wake up Naruto it's been five years and you're still… it's Time to face reality and move on! All I have to do now is to save money for baa-san's surgery."_

Well Michiru obaasan wasn't exactly his blood relative she was his landlady and was the person who helped him the first time he arrived in Hokkaido. Even if He was practically a stranger to her she took him in which made him glad. That's why he will do everything in his power to help her.

 _"But finding a high paying job with my current level of knowledge. Who would hire someone like me?_ " Naruto said losing hope immediately, pulling his phone out of his pockets flipping it open, Sakura's number was the first thing he saw on the screen. He was about to press the call button but he stopped himself to do so, "No maybe I'll call Kiba or Shikamaru.." He said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

"No, why are you guys not picking up the phone..." Naruto thought to himself desperately but after a few more tries he gave up. " _Maybe they change numbers? Waah what now? I have no one else to call..."_ Feeling dejected he tried to close his phone but before he could do it he heard a voice on the other line. _"Eh? Did I dial number while I was whining?"_ he thought to himself.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Maybe it's Kiba...Hello Kiba this is Naruto I was just wondering if-"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's breath hitch, this voice it's Sakura! He don't even remember dialling her number argh! He's so screwed.

"I'm pleased you called it's been awhile..." Sakura said on the other line.

"Uh..Y-yeah..." Naruto wanted to end the call and just die. Sakura is 'HIS' friend and former team mate but she might think he was suspicious if he just hang up on her.

"Naruto-kun?".

"Umm Sakura-chan the truth is I called because I need some help..." He started he knows he's going to regret even talking to Sakura but he had no choice.

* * *

It's been five years since he step his foot back to his hometown, Tokyo. But this place hasn't change a bit! Truthfully he wouldn't come back if it weren't for Sakura. _"Well she did lend me money straight away after our conversation that night but she has some condition that I will work for her in order to pay my debt but the only thing that disturb me is that Sakura lending me that big amount of money. Maybe her family become rich? Argh...or maybe._.." Naruto shook his head, suddenly he saw Sasuke on his thoughts.

 _"No! Stop reading too much into it! Now thanks to Sakura-chan Obaasan will be alright so just work hard to pay her!"_ Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto turned around only to see Sakura waving at him.

"Sakura-chan it's been awhile!"

"Yes, it is Naruto-kun now please follow me..." Sakura said in businesslike manner tone leading the blond to the exit.

"Oh yeah 'kay..." Naruto said as he followed his friend.

* * *

After a few minutes Naruto found himself inside a fancy hotel, he gulped really hard, _"What kind of work Sakura-chan wants me to do now? But then she told me to wait here so I just have to stay put."_ He said as he take this chance to take a look around before he heard the door opened.

"Sakura-chan you take so much time for-" Naruto said but as he turned around his body froze on the spot his eyes widen, his heart is now beating so fast it hurt. It's been five years since he last saw him but there he is...in front of him...

"It's been awhile Naruto…"

"S-Sasuke…."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? It is worth to continue? :)**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. A Kiss

**Merciless Lover**

 **...**

 **Summary** : It's been five years since he parted ways with Sasuke without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Naruto was reunited with Sasuke as his new boss...

* * *

 _After a few minutes Naruto found himself inside a fancy hotel, he gulped really hard, "What kind of work Sakura-chan wants me to do now? But then she told me to wait here so I just have to stay put." He said as he take this chance to take a look around before he heard the door opened._

 _"Sakura-chan you take so much time for-" Naruto said but as he turned around his body froze on the spot his eyes widen, his heart is now beating so fast it hurt. It's been five years since he last saw him but there he is...in front of him..._

 _"It's been awhile Naruto…"_

 _"S-Sasuke..."_

* * *

"Wait Naruto you cannot do this." Sakura pleaded while holding the other boy's arm.

Naruto sighed for a small build Sakura she sure can pull. "Sakura-chan I need to do this so please let go of me," he said as he tried to get Sakura's hand off of him.

"You need this job. How will you pay Sasuke-kun? Besides Sasuke-kun wouldn't let you go" Sakura said, trying to use her puppy dog eye power to him. Unfortunately, the desired effect wasn't surfacing from the blond.

"What's happening here?" Sasuke demanded as he and his business associate exited his office and stumbled upon the two pulling against each other.

"Ah it's nothing Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tried to cover up the scene, but the blond beat her to it.

"Uh, sir? Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Naruto gave Sakura a glare as she tried to pull him again

Sasuke glanced over the two for a few more seconds, then sighed.

"Okay then, follow me."

* * *

"So? What do you need?" Sasuke asked as they reached his office. He took a seat on his swiveling chair.

"Here, sir, open it please." Naruto put an envelope onto Sasuke's desk.

"I know what that is." Sasuke said aloud, startling the silence. His eyes were closed and he didn't look at the white paper at all.

"Then…can I go?""

Sasuke eyed the envelope then turned to Naruto. His eyes bored into his. "What will I do with this? He asked to no one in particular.

Naruto raise his eyebrows in irritation. "I thought you already know what _that_ is sir. I'd like to be excused now."

Sasuke smirked. "So you want me to accept your resignation?" He ignored him question. Again.

Naruto tried to be polite and contain his anger, but in reality he wanted to pound Sasuke on his head _'yeah like I'd be dead before I could do that'_.

"Yes, sir," he said, twitching in annoyance.

"Did you forget what we talked about a few weeks ago" Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto gulped, yeah he remembered that very clearly.

 ** _Flash back_**

" _Yes, I'm the one who lend you money" Sasuke said plainly answering all the unspoken questions of the blond._

" _Y-You and Sakura-chan set this up!" He said accusingly._

" _I just wanted to help..." Naruto scoffed, yeah right he wanted to help him after all the things that he did to him. He snapped back off his thoughts when he felt a warm hand caressing his cheeks. In reflex he slapped the raven's hand away from him._

" _D-Don't touch me idiot!" Naruto bit his lip, he's definitely going to die calling Uchiha Sasuke an idiot. But what is he suppose to say, in that one act him touching his cheek made his heart beat so fast._

 _"I-If that's the case I will work hard to pay you even if it will take forever." He said turning his back to Sasuke he then stride towards the door intending to leave the room but a hand slammed on the door preventing him from leaving._

" _W-What..."_

" _You think I'm going to just let you walk out the door like that just like what you did to me five years ago." Sasuke said on his ears, his hot breath tickling his neck making him shiver. Even after five years they were apart he still have this strong effect on him. "I won't let you go...you will stay here with Me." the raven head said authoritatively,_

" _W-Who are you to tell me what to do?" Sasuke hasn't change a bit, still forceful and commanding._

" _Because you owe me." Sasuke answer back staring intently on his eyes. "You will stay here and work under me as my secretary if you leave Tokyo without my knowledge I will hunt you down..." Sasuke said calmly but the fierce look on his onyx orbs says otherwise._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

So that's how he was forced to work under Sasuke.

"I'm not going to accept this," Sasuke said as he threw the paper in the trash bin beside his desk.

"But sir, I really need to resign!". His eyes widened in horror as he watched him throw away his only means of escape. Even if he already told him he can't resign or walk away from him. He still need to try.

"I don't care. Whatever your reason is, I need you here." Sasuke stood up slowly, making his way towards him. Seeing the raven's actions he automatically started to walk backwards to avoid any contact. That turned out to be a very wrong move. He was now pinned to the wall by Sasuke with his arms on both sides of his face.

Naruto panicked. "Wha-what are you doing? Stop this Sa- Uchiha-san!" he raised his voice as he tried to escape.

"So it's Uchiha-san?..." Sasuke leaned awfully close and Naruto's heart skipped a beat, their lips were inches apart from each other. Sasuke leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his earlobe.

"S-Sasuke no...this isn't right! Stop o-or I'll get mad" Naruto tried to push him off him but he felt so weak", as if Sasuke, with that one act, had sucked all the energy out of his body. Sasuke continued his ministration, savouring his scent as he kissed and licked his neck.

"S-Sasuke-teme stop!" Naruto whimpered. He felt the raven smirk against his skin making him shiver.

"Why, Naruto? Didn't you miss me?" Sasuke taunted, his voice husky and deep.

Naruto blushed in fury, and using all of his strength, he managed to push Sasuke away from him. "You're so full of yourself!" He was about to give him the slap of a lifetime or even a punch if he don't die before that happen, but Sasuke caught his wrist

"Oh, no you don't," Sasuke smirked as he prevented his from escaping a second time. "Don't glare at me like that, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, making Naruto blush but he still managed to hold his glare.

"You freaking pervert! Let go of me!"

Sasuke continued to smirk. "The more stubborn you are, the more you excite a man's domineering nature. Or is this within your calculations as well, you flirt?" he teased.

Naruto glared at him. "You are a pervert, Uchiha Sasuke, and this is harassment! Let go of me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else I'll shout for help!"

Sasuke smirked, confident that Naruto wouldn't do it. "I'd like to see you try," he taunted. With that last note, the blond took a deep breath and screamed.

"HEL-!" Naruto was cut off short when Sasuke pulled him on top of him, kissing him full on the lips. He gasped in surprise, letting him make an even bolder move and insert his tongue between his teeth.

 _Oh hell no! Wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips, you idiot! He_ mentally (and violently) scolded herself. He wanted to push him away but he found himself, instead, surrendering to the kiss. His legs felt wobbly; if it wasn't because of Sasuke holding him up he would have found himself flat on the ground. His heart was winning over his brain. And just seconds later, he was kissing him back. Even if he don't want to admit he missed Sasuke, he missed him. And his warmth...

Sasuke's rough and sloppy kiss turned passionate and expert-like; he tried to convey all of his love into the kiss before it ended because of lack of oxygen. To tell himself the truth, he didn't think he'd stop kissing him, even if there was a lack of air, he believed he still wouldn't let go.

 _This is so wrong but it feels so right._ Suddenly, Naruto remembered why he left Sasuke five years ago in the first place and with that he managed to gather all his strength and pushed Sasuke off him.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, irritated that Naruto had just all of the sudden pushed him.

Naruto burst into tears, shocking the man (for once) into silence. "That's the last time you'll ever do that to me again!" Tears streamed down his face, feeding to the wild look he portrayed with his brown hair loosened from its usual, neat hairstyle.

"What's wrong with you, just moments ago you were enjoying the kiss as much as I was," Sasuke said. He was actually beginning to feel hurt by his actions.

"I-I can't," Naruto muttered.

"Why can't you?," Sasuke glared.

Naruto returned his angry gaze. "Shut up! It's not of your business" Sasuke's blood boiled and he grasped the blond's upper arm tightly. He shivered.

"Stop it, let me go!"

Sasuke leaned over him until he was only two inches away from his ears.

"Remember this Naruto you're mine..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you ToXicStArCaNdy,Melyway, & Maddysae, JustRandomForYou, Oh Look. A Flying Cow, YAOI FANZ, dieanneace, michi nolet, starfire478 & Devilish Rook for reviewing and adding Merciless Lover to your fav/alert list! Please continue supporting MERCILESS LOVER!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. I Love You

**Merciless Lover**

 **...**

 **Summary** : It's been five years since he parted ways with Sasuke without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Naruto was reunited with Sasuke as his new boss...

* * *

It's only early in the morning and I'm already in the bad mood...why you asked me? Wanna guess? It's not because of the train being jam-packed nor because of the creepy pervs feeling up their victims. (Thank god anyway I'm not a target!) You don't really know why? Alright I give up! It's all because of Uchiha Sasuke yes that one! Ever since day one I step my foot back in this god forsaken place he's been pestering me. Now you're asking me why he was here riding the train with me? It all happen that day...

.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _Naruto groaned he was so tired from working all day long and finally he was happy he's going home. The only place the certain raven haired devil couldn't bother him. Ever since he started working for him. He found himself having zero relaxation, no space to breathe._

 _Finally he could breathe easily now, its home time, no work no Sasuke no nothing…_

 _"That's what I think when..."_

 _"You're late..." A grumpy voice said making Naruto's ears twitched._

 _"W-What are you doing in my apartment!" Naruto said angrily while pointing his finger to non-other than Uchiha Sasuke. What the hell is he doing here?! This is HIS house!_

 _Right?!_

 _Right?!_

 _"So...why is Sasuke here?! I didn't enter a wrong room right?" He doubled check it before going in... "I'm in my room so there's no possible or even logical reason why he would be here."_

 _Sasuke smirked seeing the panicking look on his the blond's face,_

 _"As of today, I live here too." he said to bewildered blond with the creepy smile of his. With that Naruto's world came crashing down._

 _Literally..._

 **End flash back**

* * *

 **Back to present**

"If you wrinkle your brows like that it would become permanent." Sasuke pointed out snapping the blond back to reality.

"Who cares anyway?" Naruto grumbled as he look away from the raven.

"Me of course..." Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world making Naruto as much as he hate to admit... blush... Sasuke smirked as he noticed the other boy blush maybe he'd tease him more?

"Are you blushing Naruto..." The raven teased

"N-No way in hell!" Naruto said as he turned away from the annoying raven he was now facing the door of the train but he saw the glimpse of Sasuke staring intently at him by the reflection of the window making him even more aware of his presence.

 _"W-What are you doing don't look here!"_ he said violently on his head.

"C-Can you stop looking at me..." Naruto said as he finally voice out what exactly on his mind.

"Why?" Sasuke said _innocently_.

" _Because you're making me uncomfortable..._ " Naruto thought but there's no way in hell he'd tell that to him. **Never!** Seeing Naruto's cute but conflicted reactions the raven **can't** help but to chuckle he then lean towards the blond until he was in considerable distance to his ear.

"I Love you..."

"Eh..." Naruto blushed even more he don't how to even react on what the raven head just whispered to his ear,

 _"Stupid, Idiot Sasuke-teme..."_

* * *

 **At the office**

"I just want to die..." Naruto said as he trudge slowly on his work, he was doing it in purpose anyway, he doesn't even looking forward on _going_ home because definitely **_he_** would be there.

 _"Oh kami-sama why is life so freakin hate me right now?!"_ he groaned inwardly.

"Hey Naruto-kun..."

"Saeki-kun?" Naruto looked up to see his co-worker Saeki by his table

"Wanna go with us we're going to drink later..."

Naruto beamed, his saviour had arrived!

"O-Of course I would love to come!" he was now doing **para-para** dance in his head. Going out for drinks later means no Sasuke!

"What's going on here...?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"Oh Uchiha-san we're just talking about-" before Saeki could even explain to the raven Naruto slammed his hand over his (Saeki's) mouth stopping him from disclosing their after work plan. Sasuke eyed the two suspiciously, they're definitely acting strange.

"Tell me what's going on here or else.." Sasuke said threateningly.

"We're going to get some drink later after work boss, Naruto-kun is invited of course..." Saeki started, "Wanna come with us?" the time Saeki asked the raven to join them his world crash down... _Again_...

"Of course I'll be more thrilled to come..." Sasuke said eerily to the blond.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **That Night**

"KAMPAIIIII!"

"Kampai..." Naruto said quietly, obviously wasn't happy with the arrangement. This is supposed to be his freedom from the raven's constant watch but even his suppose leisure time was invaded by him.

" _He was there in the house, there in the office can't his life be Sasuke-free zone anymore?!"_ He groaned inwardly as he drink his sake at his little corner away from his co-workers as much as possible.

"Anyway this is the first time Uchiha-san joined us for some drinks" Saeki started the conversation.

"Yeah it is..." the other girl added in.

"This is a rare occasion we should celebrate this..."

"Do you want more drinks Naruto..." the blond jumped on his sit, _"Did Sasuke just call me by my first name in front of the others?"_

"Naruto? Wow you two are in first name basis now boss…" the other man remarked

Sasuke chuckled, "Of course we are-"

"Only boss and subordinate..." Naruto cuts off his voice is unusually high octave, in short nervous.

"Hey that's suspicious!" The other girl giggled

"So Sasuke-san what is your type in women?" Saeki asked, his question gain the attention of the others to the raven who was drinking his cocktail coolly.

"The type I like?" Sasuke started as he opened his eyes.

They all nodded except for Naruto who of course acting like he doesn't care at all.

"If I had to say it should be like a bunny I guess..."

"A bunny?" They all asked in unison.

"Little and cute that type that makes me want to bully them..." Sasuke said while looking at the blond, his answer earning a teasing laughter.

"Wow that sounds naughty!"

"I bet Uchiha-san is a playboy."

"Yeah!" The others jeered

"No, I'm not a playboy. Right Naruto." Sasuke insinuated coolly.

Naruto blushed in both embarrassment and anger.

"H-How should I know that.."

* * *

 **Later that night**

"L-Let me goooo!" Naruto said slurring every word trying push Sasuke away from him but maybe it's no use because he's drunk that he has no strength left in him.

"Later..." Sasuke said as he put him to bed.

"I sheddd lemmego idiot!"

"I'll let you call me idiot just this time since your drunk..."

"I-I'm not drunk I sa-" Naruto was cut off short when the raven head silence him with a kiss making his eyes widen like saucers.

 **[Lemon Scene Start]**

 **Don't want to read? Then back off! You've been warned.**

Sasuke use his free hand to cup Naruto's face, turning the beautiful visage to face him crushing his lips towards his. Pushing down his tongue seeking for entrance, Naruto kept his mouth closed but Sasuke bit his lips, gasping, he used this advantage to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern.

"You're mine Naruto..." Lust is obvious on his voice, pressing his hard on against the struggling brunette beneath him. Now the blond is fully aware of the Sasuke's arousal. He stop himself from moaning when Sasuke started to suck on his neck and lick his earlobe while his free hand travel down his body.

"N-No stop!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke off him but he caught his wrist bringing it down once again. Sasuke pulled his body closer to his and rubbed his body against his. Naruto mewled and wailed underneath the raven. Arching his back in raw pleasure, Sasuke then broke the kiss and move lower to suck on his nipples.

"I-I said stop Sas-" Sasuke smirked at the blond's weak pleading. "D-Don't touch there..." he whimpered hoarsely as he turn away his face red all over because of their 'activity'.

"Why..." Is he seriously asking him why? Damn you Sasuke-teme!

"Because it's embarrassing and it feels weird..." Naruto said as he try to cover his face helplessly.

"That's good..." Sasuke said as his free hand travel down coating his fingers with his saliva and slowly insert it inside the blond's entrance. Slowly, in circular motion trying to find his sweet spot it wasn't too long though until he heard Naruto gasped. The blond gasp and pant arching his back in pure adulterated lust his lips came out a silent scream.

"Hey, Naruto I want to enter you can I?" Sasuke asked him breathily, God! It's sooo embarrassing!

"S-Stop asking! Just do it if you want..." Gah! Did he just told Sasuke its fine to enter him? What?! Wait! It's not okay!

"Alright then..."

"W-Wait Sas-" He was about to tell him no he can't when at the same time he felt his entrance being filled his lips came out a silent scream. Now all of the defiance evaporated off his system and found himself submitting on Sasuke's will.

"Damn it loosen up Naruto your tight..."

"I-It's just too good..." Naruto replied dazedly his face flush all over. The display of totally aroused blond send him over the edge he planned on taking him gently but after witnessing that adorable look on his face he couldn't exactly hold back now.

"Why are you so-" Sasuke said, now fully turn on by the sight of panting Naruto beneath him.

"N-No that's not what I meant-" Naruto moaned and jerk up wildly crying out in ecstasy a shock of pleasure running down his spine. Savouring the pleasured scream out of the blond beneath him. Throwing both Naruto's legs on his shoulders as he continue thrusting in and out the hot cavern. Naruto screamed as the pleasure doubled when the raven bend down even further wrapping both arms around the blond bringing their sweaty body together. Naruto cried out, hugging Sasuke tightly.

The pleasure is unbearable that he needed just something...or someone to hold on to... Sasuke latched his lips on his ears nipping biting his earlobe at the same time, "It doesn't hurt right Naruto..." he said between each thrust.

"Ah...ah. Ngh...hah...ahh..." Skin slapped against skin and their voices, deep grunt in the air. Sasuke made sure to stoke the brunette's sweet spot each time. His work is fruitful as he felt Naruto's hands on his back clawing it as he hit the spot that made him moan even louder than before. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder burying his face on it as he cried out in total bliss. Feeling felt the raven speeding up drastically, "Ah...ahh..." Naruto screamed as he released himself between their bodies, their cum dripping down his inner thighs down to his inner legs and the mattress soaking it.

"I love you Naruto..." Sasuke said breathily as he plant a kiss on the back of his hand.

 _"I-I've done it with Sasuke…" Naruto said to himself regretfully._

* * *

 **Please Read and Review!**


	4. I Don't Want To

**Merciless Lover**

 **...**

 **Summary** : It's been five years since he parted ways with Sasuke without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Naruto was reunited with Sasuke as his new boss...

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I Don't Want to**

* * *

"Yes, I'm listening..." Naruto heard Sasuke said over the phone just a minute ago they did it! They had sex and he wanted to beat himself up because of it, he let Sasuke do whatever he wants with him which a big **no** in his vocabulary. He tried to stand up but his lower body just won't listen to him.

 _'Damn it'_ he cursed under his breath forcing himself up so that he could pick up his discarded clothes off the floor trying to sneak out of the room stealthily as much as possible.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shivered, Gah! He saw him! When he heard the raven said goodbye to the person on the other line he quickly try to get out of the room but the pain down his waist overwhelmed him and then not a second later he found himself trapped in between the door and Sasuke who was hugging him from behind.

"W-What are you doing...l-let go!" he demanded but he felt Sasuke hug him tightly even more. This action made his heart hammer against his chest even more, his heart beating so fast it was the only sound he could hear.

"I love you Naruto..." Sasuke said once again close to his ears his voice velvet and deep making him blush even more. But the next thing he knew he was shoving the raven away from him.

"S-Shut up!"

"No one has ever spoken to me that way Naruto I know you're well aware of that..." Sasuke said sharply his onyx orbs staring at his with the intensity he couldn't handle.

"I-I don't care!" he snapped angrily, "J-Just let me go and I will forget this happen..." he said quietly while looking away his cheeks red as tomato.

Sasuke chuckled in amusement.

"Why do you want to forget..." the raven asked sternly.

Naruto glared at his boss defiantly, "Because I want to! So deal with it."

"I don't need to deal with it don't forget while we were doing it you were pleading me not to stop and that you want more..." Sasuke said making Naruto blush angrily.

"Y-You force me!" Naruto said accusingly

"I'm not if you love me and I asked you earlier and you said I can do whatever I want..."

"Well, I don't love you!" He denied forcefully.

"Usotsuki..." **(1)** Sasuke said as he lean in and kiss the blond full on his lips making his blue eyes widen in surprise, whenever Sasuke kisses him, his mind turning into a mess and he doesn't like it one bit. When Sasuke felt the blond wasn't struggling anymore he pull away gently looking at Naruto face.

Naruto is red all over like a cute and helpless little rabbit that he want to bully even more, his blond bangs covering those precious blue eyes he loves.

"Naruto I love you..."

"I-..." Naruto trailed off his mind totally a mess he was so frustrated with all the things that happening, with every little thing, with Sasuke saying these things (I love you) just every single day and he doesn't even know how to respond to that.

"You don't have to pay me back if you become mine again..." Naruto's blue eyes widen, what did he just said?!

 _"If I...become his I don't need to pay him? Is he stupid? That won't happen... **EVER!**_

"L-Leave me alone!" he finally said as he shove the raven head away from him and hurriedly went out of the room and then went towards inside his own room and lock it behind him.

" _Shit, shit just shit!"_ Naruto slumped down the floor while beating himself up, _"This is just great'_ He grumbled underneath his breath.

* * *

 **The next day,.**

Naruto stealthily open the door of his room just a little bit and look through the crack of door for the certain raven. Once he caught no sign of Sasuke he went out of his room. _"That's good he's not here if he is I really don't know what do. Last night doing that with him is the stupidest thing I've ever done!."_ he shook his head, _"No Naruto it wasn't your fault it's because of the alcohol, yep that's right!"_ He said trying to force himself to believe that it wasn't his fault and that it's because he was under the influence of alcohol that's why he did it with Sasuke.

"The breakfast is on the table..." A familiar voice said behind him making him jump a few meters away like a scaredy cat.

"W-What are you doing here!" Naruto asked accusingly to the raven both arms across his chest and has this a-are-you-idiot look on his face. _Damn it! I thought he's already at work!_ He turned back around towards his room but he felt his collar being tugged from behind.

 **Ack!**

"W-What do you think you're doing! Do you want me to die?!" Naruto shouted angrily as he put his hand over his neck from where he was been suffocated, _Gah! That's dangerous._

"Don't over react from something so stupid go and eat your breakfast we have to go in thirty minutes." Naruto twitched in annoyance, damn it he hates it when (Sasuke) boss him around. Time for payback, to annoy the hell out of Sasuke he trudge slowly in his every movement.

 _Hah! Serves you right!_

"If you don't hurry I'm going to fuck you here and now.." Sasuke said bluntly making the blond cringe.

"W-What the hell did you just said!" Naruto stuttered he couldn't believe what just came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"You heard me don't pretend you didn't because I'm serious if you really want another round its fine with me because I'm still not satisfied in doing it just once." Sasuke continued making the blond even angrier? (Or more like embarrassed)

" _Kami-sama! What happen to Sasuke five years ago?"_ He thought inwardly as he watch the raven in the act of taking his tie off his suit.

"So do you want it or not.."

"Go to hell!" Naruto replied back as he hurriedly went inside his room closing the door behind him with a loud bang making Sasuke chuckle in amusement..

* * *

 **Uchiha Mansion**

"Master..." A middle age man said getting the attention of his master.

"So, do you find out where my son is..." Uchiha Fugaku asked his confidant.

"Yes and you we're right master…"

"He's back…"

* * *

 **Usotsuk** i - For those who have no idea what this word is it meant "Liar" or "You're lying"

 **A/N: I appreciate everyone who added this fic to their favorite and alert list but it WILL make me even MORE happy if everyone leave a review! PRETTY PLEASE? As much as I appreciate everyone favoriting the story I would like to read what you guys think about the story! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Special thanks to the following ToXicStArCaNdy, Melyway, & Guest! **

**Guest- Was (the story) that mysterious? Thank you for loving my fic :)**

 **melyway- you think it was hot? Lol thanks DO look forward for more hotness to come!**

 **ToXicStArCaNdy- it's healthy to be curious so please continue reading and (supporting) this fic! (Hopefully!)**

 **And once again EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. I Shouldn't Let Him

**I Shouldn't Let Him**

* * *

"What's wrong to Sasuke-chan? He's smiling like shit..." Kiba teased his friend who glare at him in return.

Choji grunted as he place his bowl of rice over the table but didn't bother to look at their hyperactive companion, Shikamaru sighed, it's been awhile since they get together like this, excluding Sai saying he couldn't come because he has an important appointment he couldn't cancel therefore the five them we're the only one who end up meeting up.

"Kiba is right you know you're smiling like shit." Neji teased his friend while Kiba nodded vigorously at his comment. After five years of their raven haired friend being cranky, scary and grumpy, this is their first time seeing him happy, and freaking smiling!

 **Sasuke Uchiha's smile giving them chills.**

 **...**

"Yeah! Sasuke-chan is a grump, but lately he's been smiling it's creeping me out!"

"Do you wanna die young Kiba..."

Sasuke turned to look at them with an evil glare, "Shut up..." he said, annoyed that his friends were teasing him.

"Well sorry for Kiba's babbling..." Shikamaru said earning a loud protest from Kiba at their background.

"Anyway even Kiba is a babbling idiot every time he's right this time, the smile on your face made me wonder why you're so damn happy...care to enlighten us?" Neji asked but the raven head kept his mouth shut.

"Oh come on Sasuke we covered for you the other night you owe me at least an explanation, where were you these past few days? Don't you know your old man has been looking for you and then when you called me last time about saying you're with me I was surprise but covered for you anyway..." Shikamaru said leaning his back comfortably on his chair. After a long silence he was about to give up that his friend would say anything to him about his little secret when suddenly Sasuke place his empty mug of beer down the table. While Neji nodded in return interested on Sasuke has to say about the issue.

"Do you remember the boy I was telling you about? I finally saw him after five years,"

Shikamaru scratch his chin, "Ah! The boy you said confessed to you out of the blue while you're in middle school...so you're with him the entire time your dad was looking for you?."

"I am..." he said drinking his second shot of beer.

"Wait, stop right there..." Shikamaru said cradling his already aching head he just remember something.

"So he's also the one who-..."

"Yeah..."

"So that doesn't matter to you?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Well then good luck Sasuke..." Shikamaru said as the raven stood up and went towards the exit.

"Hey, Sasuke is already going?"

Shikamaru nodded knowingly.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Naruto sighed, dusting his hands off his apron while glancing at the clock. Thirty minutes later and he would be out of his personal hellhole but then he'd be in another pandemonium later. My! Kami-sama must've hate him. His thoughts travel back the night he forcefully trying to forget.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is? Arrogant Sasuke-teme-..." Naruto burst out in anger just before he was interrupted by a voice.

"What were you saying Naruto..." The voice asked from right behind his back

Naruto immediately turned around

Goodness, speaking of the handsome **devil**!

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked coldly, trying to hide the embarrassing blush that graced his face. He turned back to his work. God! He thought Sasuke has an appointment that's why he left work early. Why is he here?!

"Are you stupid?" Naruto twitched at the red head's remark but trying his best to ignore him.

 _'Easy Naruto, breathe in breathe out don't let him get to you!'_

"I'm the vice president of the company"

"I **know** that!" Naruto turned back to look at him with a glare, "What I'm asking is why are you here in the warehouse! Don't you have some personal appointment why don't you just go to your office and stop bothering me." he said sarcastically by the time he finished talking he was out of breath.

"Are you done talking?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto said turning around with a blush creeping down his cheeks.

* * *

"Can you stop following me I'm going home..." Naruto said trying to walk faster than Sasuke. He then went inside the lift pressing the close button repeatedly.

"Let me on, idiot..." Sasuke said as he push the elevator's door sideways preventing it from closing. Damn it! How could he forget Sasuke is living with him which means he couldn't get away from him.

 _'Damn it, whenever he's near my heart won't just stop pounding.."_ Naruto thought while clenching his fist, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Don't talk to me." the blond said sharply, still looking down.

"You love me don't you?" Sasuke asked from behind him.

"I already told you I'm not.." Naruto shouted. "So can you just stop asking me that over and over?!" he said getting frustrated in the whole situation he was in.

"You gave me no choice.." the blond looked up just in time to see Sasuke push the **STOP** button making the elevator stop moving.

"W-What are you doing!" he said trying to make the lift move again but they were stuck. Naruto pull his phone out of his pocket in an attempt to call the maintenance but he has no signal

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke huskily called out his name.

"W-What now..." Naruto asked in annoyance but when he turned around he felt a warm moisture against his lips, his sapphire eyes widen in surprise as he found himself being kiss again by the man he was trying to stay away from. He tried to push him away but he was clutching on his suit instead bringing Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke pull him even closer hugging Naruto possessively, he then pull away leaving a trail of saliva (An evidence of their recent connection). He then lean his nose against the blond's forehead.

"Hey, Naruto .stick your tongue out I want to tangle it with mine..." Sasuke commanded while cupping his chin turning it up towards him.

"N-No..." Naruto gasped when he felt the raven's hand slipping inside his clothes. Naruto began to panic, this is bad! He got carried away again! He have to stop this if not they will end up doing **it** again. ( **And inside the friggin' elevator!** ) But then seconds later he found himself underneath Sasuke lying down the elevator floor with Sasuke on top of him.

"Stop..just let me go..."

"I can't and I won't I think about you all the time...you try to pull away from me and I come after you I can't get you out of my mind what do you want me to do? You have to help me.." Sasuke said painfully while staring at Naruto's blue eyes longingly. For the first time he could see the pain and loneliness on his onyx eyes.

"Naruto…"

Naruto heard Sasuke said but he look away wiping the drool off his chin..

"I love you."

 _"What's with you Naruto?! Why aren't you struggling?"_ ...

 _"I shouldn't letting him do this to me but..."_


	6. I Love Him But I Can't

**I Love Him But I Can't**

* * *

"I don't want to move at all..." Naruto thought to himself as he continue staring to the empty space, it's been a week since he started avoiding being alone with Sasuke, its a hard thing to do though since they're always together, at work and at home. But at work he always make sure he wasn't left alone with the raven and when it's time to leave the office he make sure he goes home first and lock himself inside his room. He would always say to himself that this is the right thing to do since if he don't his resolve will crumble. And he couldn't love him not anymore.

"Naruto..." the said blond jumps when he heard Sasuke calling his name from the other side of the door but he didn't dare answer back to him, he just stayed where he is, 'Maybe if I didn't say anything he'll just go away..." he thought to himself.

"I'm going to meet my father I'll be late so you could come out of your room...but don't forget to lock the door. I'll call you later to check on you..." with that the red head left, once Naruto heard the main door closing he sits up, 'All this time he knows I'm avoiding him' Naruto slap his cheeks, _"Of course he'll know I'm too damn obvious..." after the night, the second time we did it. The time when he told me those words.."_

 _"I can't and I won't I think about you all the time...you try to pull away from me and I come after you I can't get you out of my mind, what do you want me to do? You have to help me..."_

* * *

 _5 years ago..._

 _Naruto is in a hurry to clean his apartment since Sasuke will stay over and he couldn't let him see his place so dirty, it might be hard to believe but theyr'e dating! No one knows about it but their close friends, if they discover THE Sasuke Uchiha's going out with a guy, his reputation will definitely crash. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring._

 _"It's Sasuke!"_

 _Ding dong_

 _"Yeah I'm coming I'm coming!..." He opened the door expecting it was Sasuke but instead he was face to face with a unfamiliar man in his mid thirties with the same raven hair, same eyes as Sasuke's, it was frightening his eyes reflecting a man who have harden of trials in order to achieve his goal._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki we need to talk."_

* * *

When Sasuke arrived to the place where he suppose to meet his father the place seem eerily designed for a party whithout people. Only his father and a girl were sitting down at one of the extravangantly decorated tables. He snorted mentally before approaching the group. He left Naruto alone just because his father called him, he better have a very important thing to tell him or else even if he is his father he won't get away from his wrath.

"Father..."

"Sit Sasuke.." Sasuke did as he told he took a sit across the two.

"I want you to meet Hoshino Sayaka, your fiancee.." at the exact moment, Sayaka flashed him a crocodile smile.

"What?!"With that Sasuke harshly stood up and slapped his palms on the table, it was an act his father has not ever seen before his son do. "I am not consenting to this! You know my decision father." Sasuke said calmly but deep inside he was so angry he could attack his father.

"I am your father and you will obey me!"

 **"No.."** Sasuke said as he began to walk away.

"Is it still that person! See what that person did to you he taught you how to disobey your own father!"

Sasuke whirled around and pounded his fist on the wall. His raven eyes glowed dark and intense while glaring at his father. "Don't call him like that again," he whispered menacingly. "I respect you as my father, but if you insult him again...even if your my father I don't know what'll happen to you." With those words, he withdrew his hand from the wall, leaving blood stains and a six inch deep hole in the beige printed plaster.

"I don't need you the way I need him..."

Naruto is staring up the clock, it'a already past midnight and Sasuke is still not home, gah! _"What am I thinking? Am I actually waiting for him?"_ He jump on his seat when he felt his phone vibrate, he flip it open to see Sasuke's calling him. He was tempted to answer but ended up not answering it. Letting his phone ring until it stops. But a few minutes later Sasuke sent him a message, he slowly flip his phone open again reading the raven head's text to him.

 **From: Sasuke**

 **To:**

 **Subj: None**

 **Are you still awake? I'm on my way home. I'll see you soon.**

Naruto bit his lip after reading his text, _"Is he stupid?! Why are you texting me informing your going home...it's not that I care!._ " he said as wrapped his blanket over his body but deep inside he was relieved to know Sasuke's on his way home.

 **"I love him but I can't..."** He thought as he force himself to sleep.

* * *

 **I know it's been a YEAR! But I'm still alive :) Thank you peez for the reviews!**

 **Please leave a REVIEW!**


	7. I Don't Care

**Note: I know it's been awhile but life had been hard for me. Reality sucks. I wish I can just float and live inside the fantasies in my mind but of course life ain't fair so here I am. :( I hope I didn't lose any of my reviewers. Btw, belated Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

 **And so...here it is...**

 **Enjoy Merciless Lover :D**

* * *

 **I Don't Care**

* * *

"It's great isn't it? After all that allnighters we pulled it off Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more Sakura-chan..." the blond sighed, its been a month since he started working as Sasuke's secretary and of course being his 'Assistant' as the raven call it, when his boss started a big project he was swayed along with his tight schedule and his plan of avoiding Sasuke was stractched. Seriously he needs a rest after that looong grueling hours of work.

"Alright, see you there then..." Naruto heard the pinkette said before she flip her phone close.

"Eh, your talking to someone Sakura-chan?"

"Hai.." The green eyed girl nodded, "It's Ino-chan our highschool class is having a mini reunion..." the pinkette said excitedly.

"Wow highschool reunion that's great!" He commented

"Would you like to come Naruto-kun?" Sakura offered

"But isn't that your class reunion Sakura-chan if I come I'm just going to get in the way.."

Sakura shook his head, "No, that's not true Naruto-kun in fact they really want to see you."

"Eh? Your former classmates want to see me?!" the blond is bewildered why would Sakura's former class want to see me?! That doesn't make sense at all. They don't know him so why?

* * *

"Spit it out Naruto.." Sasuke said having enough of the flinching blond they're currently inside his office. Reading some documents, Naruto however is there to give him some tea.

"Well, I just like to give you a heads up that I'm going with Sakura-chan after work.." Naruto bit his lip, why am I informing him where I'm going?

"Your going with Sakura?" The raven questioned.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea I was just telling you because w-we live at the same apartment it's just right to tell you that I'm going out" Naruto said as he started to babble

Before Sasuke could voice out his amusement to the babbling blond they heard a knock.

"Come in..." Sasuke said with that the door open revealing their pink haired friend

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but I'm here to give you the documents you needed Sasuke-kun..." the pinkette said with a teasing grin on her face.

A blush graced on Naruto's cheek, "M-Moment?! What the hell?!"

"Thank you Sakura..." Sasuke thanked the pinkette as he began to scan the document on his hand.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun tonight is my class mini reunion..." Gah! Naruto has a bad feeling about this, the pinkette no doubt would invite Sasuke too knowing her personality or maybe Sakura's just messing with him. Kami-sama if he is coming he has to back out on coming but if he do they would think if he's suspicious. "Would you like to come?" Sakura asked, here it comes!

"Thank you for offering Sakura..." Sasuke started, he's coming! "But as much as I want to go I still have more things to do..."

 **Somehow Naruto felt disappointed**.

* * *

.

Ino laughed, clutching her stomach, eyes watering while Sakura scowl, "Really Ino-pig you're gonna bring that old crap again?!" the pinkette said an angry vein popping out of her forehead. They're currently at a sushi shop own by one of their classmate. At first Naruto thought that he was going to be out of place since the only person he knows within these people is Sakura but her friends was so friendly they didn't make him feel an outsider. "It's not funny," Sakura insisted, taking a seat beside her high school best friend. Of course she'll pick a close friend than him.

Naruto sighed, their group is so noisy no wonder if someone would call a police on them.

"Did you hear the news? Apparently the one and only Sasuke Uchiha is engage!" Chouji exclaimed out of the blue, the news shock Naruto as he almost lost his grip on his glass of beer all of the sudden he could feel a pang on his heart. "Sasuke engage?.." He shook his head, so what if he's engage? that's fine with me! That's even a good news for him Sasuke would stop pestering him stop pushing the relationship thing to happen between them.

"Hey how did you know that Chouji?" Tenten asked.

"Please be quiet Chouji-kun" Sakura said sharply as she jab the chubby man with her elbow.

"Oww, that hurt Sakura!" Chouji prostested as he rub his aching abdomen, "You nearly made me want to puke all the sushi I ate!"

"Please don't Chouji-kun." Hinata said timidly.

"So your Sasuke's" Naruto flinched, what the hell did this guy just say?!

"I'm not Sasuke's..." he said as he turn around only to face a pineapple haired man, the guy the pinkette introduced to him earlier.

"The name is Shikamaru.." the pineapple haired man said offering his hand to the blond for a handshake.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just heard you and Sasuke's story from Sakura.." Shikamaru said as he sit down next to the blond while pouring himself another sake, "Want some?" he offered.

"N-No, I'm fine.." Naruto said as he drank his share of beer. He had a bad feeling about this, Shikamaru who ever this guy is he seem the person who would like to give some advice even if you don't need one.

"You know.." Shikamaru started again but the blond beat him to it.

"T-There's no story between me and Sasuke so there's **_nothing_** to talk about." the blond said as he pour another beer on his glass and drank it and one go, he was getting frustrated even though this guy didn't say anything yet. He came here to get away from the raven's sight and now this guy is talking about the guy he was trying to just bury deep down his heart.

"I could see that when it comes to him you're getting frustrated."

"I'm not." he snapped

"Before the-.."

Naruto stood up earning the attention of the others, "I'm sorry but I'm going to go now thank you for inviting me.." With that he left he didn't care if he is being rude to them or to Sakura she invited him but he couldn't just stay there with a man he didn't know and just start talking about him and Sasuke.

* * *

"I should apologize to Sakura-chan tomorrow.." Naruto thought as he exit the train station, sighing as he look up the night sky, "Engage? Sasuke so what?! If he is engage then its convenient for me plus I don't care about him at all! So Naruto just stop thinking about him!.." Unfortunately, he's thoughts was interrupted when his phone ring, he pull his phone out of his pocket answering the call without looking at the caller.

"Naruto where are you?" Gah! Speaking of the devil.

"W-Why?.." he asked, as he started to have a cold sweat.

"I'm here at the convenience store in front of the train station.." Naruto jumped on where he was standing, the conveniece store? Does he mean the convenience store beside him? With that he tried to run past the convenience store only to be pulled back.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he drag the blond by his collar and throw him inside his car, "W-What the hell was that for!" Naruto protested, what the hell?! Sasuke handled him like he was just a piece of furniture.

"Shut up and hold this." the raven said as he shove the plastic of beer cans to the blond's lap.

"What the hell is this?!" He said angrily.

"Are you blind? It's a beer, we're going to celebrate"

* * *

"Cheers" Naruto found himself in yet another drinking session this time its with Sasuke.

'Could my evening could get any worst?!

"This is my first time drinking a beer from a convenient store" Naruto heard the raven as he watch him look closely to his beer can and then drink on it. 'Yeah, his family is rich so the only thing he drinks is something fancier'. He thought to himself he flinched when Sasuke turn to look at him in reflex he look away, Damn you Naruto can't you get more obvious?! He's gonna think I'm watching him!

"Naruto.."

Naruto stood up nervously as the raven mention his name, "Oh, look at the time! We need to go to work early.." he said as he glided towards his room

"Why are you avoiding me..." Sasuke asked as he put his beer over the coffee table.

"I'm not avoiding you..." Naruto said looking away he then tried to open the door on his room but Sasuke slammed his hand over the door, "You love me don't you.." the raven said close to the blond's ear.

"No, I'm not!..." Naruto shouted angrily, he is getting so frustrated why would Sasuke ask him about this over and over if he is engage to marry?

'He may be playing with me'

"I love you Naruto.."

"Shut up! Listen Sasuke-san, I have a boyfriend back home and I love him so much!." Gah! Kouki bit his lip, in his anger and nervousness, his words got mixed up! Instead of saying girlfriend he said the opposite.

Argh Damn it...

"Liar.." Sasuke said put his hand at the back of the blonde's neck pulling him close kissing him full on the lips.

Naruto shove the raven away from him, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Stop! Just stop!" My head hurt I can't think straight, I hate everything.

Sasuke pull Naruto against him for another kiss with his free hand before he could break their connection he deepen the kiss, their innocent kiss turns something more than Naruto couldn't comprehend, tears flooded from his eyes , down to his cheeks as Sasuke guide him towards the bed. He let out a small noise he started to breathe heavier, hugging Sasuke closer, the pleasure is unbearable he rolled his hips forward earning a lustful growl from Sasuke, he grabbed his legs spreading it wider for him, his hands tracing on his inner thighs, he leaned down on to him as he bit and lick his earlobe, Naruto moaned crying out in ecstasy, he ach his back on to him casuing him to grind his arousal to him.

"Sasuke..." the raven turn to look up to the blond, Naruto's eyes close tears streaming down his cheeks. Panting hard he clung to him, wrapping his arm tightly around the raven.

"Sasu-." Sasuke put his finger over the blond's lips silencing him.

"I know..." Sasuke then tug his last remaining clothing, pressing his naked body to Naruto, he roughly connected their mouth again pulling him for another deep-searing kiss. Their tongue battle for dominance, Naruto whimpered when the raven broke the kiss leaning down he bit his neck blood oozing down his collarbone, he heard Naruto groan in pain but he paid no heed, he lick it clean before claiming his lips on another kiss.

"Say my name again Naruto.."

Naruto let out a cry when he felt his finger inside him, he shivered in pleasure the raven was not exactly gentle but he like it, the feeling is driving him insane.

"S-Sasuke." Kouki whispered on Sasuke's ear breathlessly.

"Again.."

"Sasuke..."

"Again..."

"Sasuke..."

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke whispered huskily on his ear removing his fingers as he push himself inside of him with a deep moan, maybe this was not the first time but he miss this feeling, Naruto is the person he loves he wouldn't let him go again. He slammed inside over and over. This is not a love making session they both know it, all the things needs to be fucked up, all of their pain, regret, sadness, and heartbreaks needed to be wash away even just for a while.

* * *

 **End notes: Any mistakes will be corrected later, please leave a review!**


End file.
